Mazda RX-8 (SE3P)
The Mazda RX-8 (SE3P) was released in early 2003 as a successor to the Mazda RX-7. It was redesigned in 2009 as the Mazda RX-8 (R3). Unlike its predecessor, the Mazda RX-8 is a four-seater and comes with fixed headlights. The RX-8 was designed to be more practical for everyday use than the RX-7. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2, and is unlocked upon the player completing URL event 9 within stage 4 of the career. It is a well-rounded car with exceptional handling, good acceleration and modest top speed. When fully upgraded, it retains its driving traits albeit with improved top speed and goes head-to-head against its older brother; the RX-7. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals and can be purchased for $48,000. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, costs $32,000, and is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist racer #12 - Izzy. In the Game Boy Advance release, it can be bought for 2,500 rep points. It lacks in terms of acceleration, but also comes with overall good handling and a relatively high top speed. Mia's Mia Townsend drives a red RX-8 with a unique white tribal livery. Izzy's Isabel "Izzy" Diaz drives a grey and red RX-8 that can be unlocked from a pink slip marker. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 and can be purchased for $32,000 after the player defeats Izzy. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 1 tuner class car that costs $25,000, making it the cheapest non-collector's edition car, and is available from the beginning of the game. It can be selected as a starting vehicle in the career mode alongside two other cars. Compared to the other choices, it has the slowest acceleration, meaning that it will struggle on straight tracks, but compensates for it with superior handling performance that makes quick and steady cornering possible. In Drift events, it tends to have twitchy steering when driven at a low speed, often forcing players to downshift to regain speed. A modified RX-8 must be used in the bronze tier canyon race event within the challenge series. Bonus A bonus Mazda RX-8, for use in Quick Race events, can be unlocked by visiting and purchasing it from a Mazda Dealership found in the Billings District of Downtown Palmont. The bonus RX-8 appeared in Revved, a short-lived graphic novel by Top Cow, which included a reprint released in 2006 following a 2006 San Diego Comic Con exclusive cover releasehttp://comicspriceguide.com/titles/revved-the-beginning-top-cow/rhyyh/ http://comicspriceguide.com: Revved: The Beginning (Top Cow), and a cancelled television series that was in pre-production at Fox Television Studioshttp://www.motortrend.com/news/news060725-mazda-rx8-spacedog-comics/ http://www.motortrend.com: Top Cow booth to feature a replica RX-8 from Revved. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City, and is unlocked upon defeating Layla 3. It is also driven by Layla 1 and Layla 6. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 vehicle that costs $28,000 and is available from the beginning of the game. It is best suited for Grip and Drift events. It is less useful in Speed and Drag events as it reaches its maximum revs too quickly and lacks a high top speed. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 4 vehicle that costs $22,000 and is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 2.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $37,000. It is one of the slowest accelerating cars although it also possesses sharp and grippy handling. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 1 vehicle with a 3.20 car rating and costs $27,000. It is unlocked from the beginning and is capable of a Works conversion. It lacks in straight-line performance, but offers great handling traits. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The RX-8 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern class car that costs $20,600 with a D 320 performance rating and a 2.72 handling rating. If the player swaps its engine in favour of a tri-rotor version, it will receive significantly improved acceleration at the expense of oversteer in corners. ''Team Need for Speed'' The Team Need for Speed edition is unlocked upon reaching driver level 5. It is powered by a 20B tri-rotor engine with an A 1505 performance rating and a 3.94 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: World'' The RX-8 was made available in Need for Speed: World on February 14, 2012 as a tier 1 car following its announcement on episode 58 of Ask Marc. Since August 22, 2012, it had been featured as a D class vehicle. It is a competitive class D car with powerful acceleration as its best trait, which came at the cost of poor nitrous power. The handling traits were similar to that of the 1995 Mazda RX-7 and allowed it to lose little speed through corners, despite being slightly heavier than the RX-7. It is a useful all rounder for racing even when put in class A after upgrading. It could not be upgraded to class S. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on February 14, 2012. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on November 14, 2012. On June 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Renesis The Renesis style is an art director car that costs . It was released on March 27, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Duel'' The RX-8 (2006) appears in Need for Speed: Duel. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The RX-8 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *If the player chooses the RX-8 as their starting vehicle in the career mode of Need for Speed: Carbon, the crew members Sal and Yumi will also drive one. *In Need for Speed: ProStreet, players can select three special Mazda RX-8s for three race modes. Gallery NFSU2MazdaRX8Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSUR_PSP_MazdaRX8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSMWMazdaRX82003Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWMazdaRX82003Izzy.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Izzy's) NFSMW_MIA_RX8.png|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Mia Townsend's) NFSMW510RX8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSMW510RX8Izzy.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Izzy's) NFSCMazdaRX8Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCMazdaRX8Bonus1.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSCMazdaRX8Bonus2.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus - Revved) Carbon MazdaRX8Sal.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Sal's) Carbon_MazdaRX8Yumi.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Yumi's) NFSCOTC_MazdaRX8.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCRX8Layla1.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Layla 1's) NFSPSMazdaRX-82003.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSMazdaRX-82003BonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) NFSPSMazdaRX-82003BonusSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSPSMazdaRX-82003BonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSUNMazdaRX82003Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNMazdaRX82003Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) NFSUCPS2MazdaRX8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPRX8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) MAZDA RX 8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Mazda_RX-8_2003_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Mazda_RX-8_03_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Mazda_RX-8_2003_Renesis.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Renesis) NFSS2URX8.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksRX8.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Mazda RX-8 Shift 2 unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) NFSS2URX8TeamNFS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Team Need for Speed) Mazda RX-8 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSDuel_Mazda_RX8_2006.jpg|''Need for Speed: Duel'' NFSE_Mazda_RX8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' References Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Art Director Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)